cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitop
|connectedresources = }} Hitop is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 828 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Hitop work diligently to produce Iron and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Hitop is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Hitop has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hitop allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is considered taboo in Hitop. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Hitop will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History After the falling of Tokyo 2 in 2045, Emperor Lord Furigashi found his people and his country in crisis. Worldwide nuclear usage left the earths climate in shambles and thanks to innovation in GeoDome technology, Furigashi invested the last of his family's remaining wealth in preserving Japan's culture, flowing landscapes, and history. Though the economic growth of Hitop was unstable for decades the army of Grand General Icchi set up a totalitarian government, which stabalized and quelled riots across the island nation. Furigashi renamed Japan into Neon Japan or "New Japan". Grand Admiral Soko Kyo and his fleet of "10,000 winds" managed a blockade around Japan's territories limiting the amount of crisis foreigners entering and exiting Japan. The Battle of Tokyo 3 During the year 2066, the last of the United Nations set up headquarters in Tokyo 3 . Neon Japan found itself in a new Golden Age and Emperor Furigashi changed his government into a Federal Government, which allowed citizens to enjoy liberal freedoms which existed in past great nations before the Third World War. The country of Seoul, which is located in South Korea, initiated a massive arms build-up and unified the remaining Asian Countries in a mass effort to control vast portions of land. Using blitzkrieg tactics Emperor Han II, swept through Asia minor and surrounding islands. The United Nations acted immediately, sending its combined armies into the pacific theater eventually pushing the enemy back to Seoul. Han's main army though, was concentrated in China's western borders and after two days of the defeat in the Phillipines, Han initiated a massive counter-attack on Neon Tokyo. GeoDome 0067 fell in a matter of hours and Neon Japan assembled its armies late into the war. By the end of the month of October 2067, twenty-two GeoDomes were taken and the last fortification of the United Nations stood against the Korean Blitz. The massive Sukkido Line stood defense against the enormous numbers of Korea and millions were slayed in battle. Using a combination of funneling the enemy through Tokyo's mountainous regions and impressive technology, the enemy was forced to retreat. The tides turned in favor of Neon Japan. Siege of Tokyo 3 Through various skirmishes the enemy was pushed back across into China, and the United Nations were celebrating victory when sabotage occured. The generators of GeoDome 001 were shattered and its shielding was removed. An underground army seemed to be waiting for the right time to strike and a surprise takeover was launched on Tokyo 3. In less then a night Han's forces were behind enemy lines and Tokyo 3 was taken and burned to the ground. Emperor Lord Furigashi barely escaped and is said to have lost both his legs during a nuclear reactor explosion in the Military District of Tokyo 3. United Nations headquarters meanwhile, were re-instated in the Province of Paris. Ending of the Korean Blitz The remaining countries of the world were unified and Han's regime of death and sorrow were coming to an end. In a combined effort The United States of Camerico, launched a surprise attack on Han's troops in Neon Japan. Simultaneously the remainder of the European Coalition (and Furigashi's escaped military) attacked Seoul and with no resistance Han surrendered and the Korean Blitz was over. Tokyo 3 was liberated but with the high cost of losing all its buildings, wonders, and recorded history. Rebuilding and Tokyo 4 Furigashi returned to his country in the summer of 2071, and celebrated with his people on a weeklong holiday of memorial. "Shuu-shi Hanzo Nichan" or "Fallen Brother Day" was instated as a week-long national holiday and to this day Japanese celebrate and remember their fallen ones. Through United Nations funding, Japan was rebuilt and strengthened thanks to the amazing moral of the Japanese or as currently known, Hitopians (which means Golden People in Japanese). Japan was made into the Empire of Hitop and Furigashi became Emperor once more but for the first time in worldwide history, his reign is loved by 88% of Hitopians. Furigashi rebuilt massive fortified GeoDomes and passed his technology to all United Nations members and the worlds economy was once more revived and stabilized. The UNs headquarters were once more reinstated in Tokyo 4 and to this day the country of Hitop is among the fastest growing nations and leading producers of Iron and Lumber.